I Can Wait
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: William comes back from his revenge adventure. He sees Gilly again, and they spend some time together. He knows she's too young, but he can wait. T for language and such. William/Gilly. R&R! One-Shot.


**A/N : For BookLoverFanatic, because you also think there are not enough Willy/Gilly on here and requested I write some.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_William's POV_

_Home sweet home_, I though to myself as I walked up the dangerous path leading to the fortress. I was finally back, after a month's travel to Gilly's parents. I was pretty damn pleased with myself. After all, I think I did pretty good with the punishment. And I made sure to tell them both before I left, "Gilly's doing just fine."

Revenge was sweet, but I missed the fortress more than I though I would. Especially Gilly, though I'd never tell anyone. A month wasn't enough for her to grow up, after all.

Amun and I had alerted Torin by coming in, so he made sure everyone was waiting at the door for us. Questions were asked about out journey, but I just shrugged. I looked over anyone, not seeing Gilly. Anya must have noticed because she said, "I'm sure she wouldn't have gone to school if she knew you'd be coming home again. No come on, I need to kick someone's ass at Guitar Hero."

Not being to resist the challenge, I accepted. Soon enough, Anya got bored and left, which meant I was sitting all by myself in the living room flipping through the TV channels when I heard someone come through the front door. I craned my neck to see Gilly walk through, looking around for anybody while dropping her bag on the floor.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "William!" she said with a big smile. I stood up and she ran into my arms hugging me tightly.

After a while, she let go. I looked her over, making sure everything was okay. She looked fine, except that she had a bruise on her hip (which I only saw because her shirt was a little up from stretching up to hug me. Not like I was looking.). Immediately I was gifted with images of some guy holding her by them and—

"How was your trip?" she asked, still looking ecstatic to see me. When I said it was fine, she looked down. "Are you going to tell me what it was now?"

"Nope."

She glared at me, but it faded away soon and broke into a smile. "I can't stay mad at you for too long. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, kid."

"Don't call me kid, you old man."

"I am not an old man!"

"Yeah huh! You're what? A thousand? Two thousand? That's old." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, you're starting to show that."

I knew it was a lie, obviously. But I still played along. "Why, you!" I tickled her mercilessly until she fell to the floor, but I didn't stop there. I followed her down as her head thrashed and she was gasping for breath. Another image came, except this time I wasn't exactly tickling her. I froze from it, and she took advantage.

Rolling us over, she pushed me down and started tickling me. "H-hey!" I said between laughs. "Stop t-that!"

"Not a chance!"

Our tickle war continued for a while until we called a truce, both of us panting on the floor, side-by-side.

"So, what's new?" I asked her, still staring at the ceiling.

I heard a pause. "A few things," she said.

"Like?"

"Well, I'm going on a date Friday."

What? A _date_? I felt jealous instantly. I was going to rip that guy's head off when he got here. He didn't deserve her, I just knew it.

_And who does? You?_

Stupid inner voice of reason.

"William?" Gilly asked after I didn't respond. She sat up, dark hair a mess, but she still looked perfect.

"Yeah?"

She started to say something, but closed her mouth. Instead, she said, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Gilly. A lot," I said, then leaned in to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

She must have turned to look at me, because I got her lips instead. It felt so good, better than fucking some other woman. I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to.

Surprisingly, she was the one who jumped up on her feet first. "i have homework to do!" she announced, then ran up the stairs into her room, totally leaving her backpack behind. I rolled my eyes, but let her go.

I guess I should feel bad, but it felt so good, that I couldn't.

Honestly, I had imagined our first kiss hundreds of times, but never like this. But like this, it was perfect.

I grinned at the ceiling. Who fucking cared if she was too young? In a year, it wouldn't matter.

"I can wait," I said to no one in particular.

**A/N : This was eh. I'm thinking about writing a full story about these two, but I'm already working on one. So maybe after that. Check out my other stories, btw (:**

**R&R!**


End file.
